This invention relates to automatic paper feed apparatus, and more particularly relates to apparatus for automatic insertion of the leader of a paper roll into a feeding mechanism for feeding paper from the roll to a utilizing device.
Paper rolls are widely used to provide record media for receipts and other types of printed records generated by printers employed in business machines such as point-of-sale terminals. The traditional way of loading a printing mechanism paper roll is by inserting a supply core into the paper roll and then placing this assembly between two mounts which act as supports as well as providing guidance for the paper roll as record media is unwound therefrom. Following this, the paper leader is manually inserted into a guide chute arrangement until it contacts a feed roll-pressure roll combination. It is then fed to a printing mechanism by means of a motor and a drive train.
It would be advantageous to eliminate the need for such a manual procedure by providing an apparatus which will cause the leader of the paper roll to be automatically fed to the feed roll-pressure roll combination and on to the printing mechanism.